


Texts

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, NOT FOR CHILDRENS EYES, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teasing dan is too much fun, and there was one day you found a particularly good use for your phone while he was in the recording room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

Another day at the Grump Space, sat at your computer, mindlessly scrolling through social media and answering emails - the usual. It wasn't hard to keep yourself entertained when you had no work to do though, there were 4 people in the same room as you that you'd have no trouble sparking a conversation with, you had an insane amount of video games on your pc, there was also...your boyfriend. You and Dan had been dating since February, and there was no doubt it was the best relationship you'd ever been in, Dan was the best thing that had ever happened to you. You loved him dearly, but he was so fun to tease. Him and Arin were currently recording in the grump room, and a small smirk appeared on your face as your eyes darted down to your phone laying on the desk.

-

"Oh my fucking GOD! Dude are you seeing this right now, are you  _seeing_ it?!" Arin's words of anger filled the room, getting frustrated as usual at the screen in front of him.

"Oh I'm seeing it, man." Dan said between laughs, he too was focused on the game, but his mind was soon redirected as he felt a buzz from his pocket.

"Was that a PHONE? Daniel Avidaniel, so unprofessional." Arin's eyes were still glued to the screen as Dan took his phone out in front of him.

"Look, how am I supposed to ignore the Easter Bunny when he calls?" He joked, "Don't ask why the Easter Bunny is calling me at this time of year," He quickly added while opening the text. His lighthearted mood soon dropped slightly when he read what was on the screen, 'I sure wish we were alone in the office right now. I'd totally let you fuck me on that couch.' His face felt hot, he was just enjoying a video game, and now suddenly receives a sext from his girlfriend? There was a few moments of silence before Arin spoke again,

"Who is it?"

"Oh, uh- it's nothin'. Don't worry about it." Dan's mind snapped back to the game after quickly locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket, his eyes on the screen but his mind on the message.

"Alright I get it, can't intrude on super secret plans from the Easter Bunny." 

"Exactly."

-

Your smirk grew into a grin as the small 'seen' notification popped up underneath your message. If he  _did_ decide to share what was actually going on you'd be able to play it off as a joke, but you knew Dan, he was too innocent, unlike his alternate ego Mr. Sexbang, and he would most likely make a cover-up. Your plan was to make him as embarrassed as you could. You'd make up for it later.

You let a minute pass before more ideas popped into your head, and you picked up your phone again and started tapping at the keys, 'imagine; both of us hot and naked on the couch, me tugging on your hair with one hand while i palm you through your boxers with the other, your mouth on mine'. The smile didn't leave your face as you hit the 'send' button, and immediately started typing again as soon as the next 'seen' notification appeared.

-

"Dude seriously who keeps texting you?" Arin laughed as the buzzing noise made a reappearance, making a quick glance over to Dan who was once again reaching for his phone from his pocket.

"I'm being harrassed, Arin! Harrassed!" Sarcasm and fake drama surrounded his voice, but behind the sarcasm he was struggling. As his eyes read the words he was only getting more flustered, he wanted to ignore it but at the same time he wanted more. Oh boy, if he wasn't recording right then, you'd have been in a lot of trouble. He was just about to return his phone before it vibrated in his hand, 'my moans filling the air as you fucked me until i couldn't walk. god i'm getting wet just thinking about it' His cheeks were burning red and he was starting to lose it.

"Harrassed by the Easter Bunny? Wow. Sounds like an asshole." 

"Y-yeah. He's uh, he's not as nice as you might think." Danny's voice was shaking slightly, the next few minutes were taken up by mostly just Arin's voice, as he continued yelling at the game, and thank god it was mostly just Arin because Dan would've been useless at this point. His mind was elsewhere, as was his boner. It gave you the time to send a couple more messages, 'such a shame you're recording right now, would love for you to fuck me hard as i moan your name and suck your dick after you make me cum, and then you'd cum all over my tits. are you imagining it, dan? might have to go home and relieve myself if you don't come out of that room soon..' Dan's mind was racing, thinking about the situations you were creating, thinking about  _you,_ he flinched out of thoughts when he heard screaming next to him, _  
_

"NEXT TIME ON GAME GRUMPS! FUCK!" Arin ended the episode before he broke something, and he was bright red, as was Dan, but for a different reason. Just as Dan pressed stop on the recording, they both heard a tap on the window behind them, and they both turned to see who it was. Your wide eyes were glued to Dan with a shit-eating grin on your face, as if nothing had happened. You stuck a thumbs up towards him, to which he just furrowed his brows and gave you a 'what the fuck' look. Poor Arin was just looking between the two of you, ridden with confusion. "What the hell's going on with you two?" He looked to Dan for answer. Dan took his glare from you and cleared his throat before speaking,

"The Easter Bunny." Was all he said before his eyes went to dart to yours again, but you'd already disappeared from the view of the window. He quickly got up and left the room before Arin could notice the issue in his pants, leaving him dumbfounded on the couch.

Arin took a minute to switch off all the equipment before exiting into the office and noticing that neither you or Dan were to be seen.

"Hey, Suzy, what was going on with Y/N?" Suzy was sat at her desk, and her eyes didn't leave the screen as she answered,

"I dunno, but she was sat at her desk giggling to herself before she left with Dan."

A huff left Arin's mouth as his brow furrowed. Dan would have some explaining to do later.

-

You were barely through the door to your home before you were swept in and your back was to the wall, your arms to your side with hands gripped around your wrists, and a much taller body was pressed up against your own. A sly smile plastered on your face as you looked up, a frustrated Dan meeting your eyes. 

"You wanna tell me what that was all about?" He spoke, his voice sounding much lower than it usually is, there was no doubt you loved Dan as his usual self, but seeing him all dominant and dark didn't half turn you on.

"What?" Playing it innocent, "A girl not allowed to text her boyfriend when he's working? Don't act like you weren't desperate for it,"

"You're gonna pay for today, I swear to God," He didn't continue with words but instead pressed his mouth to yours roughly, his tongue instantly making it's way through your lips. He raised your wrists so your hands were resting above your head, and pulled away before quickly reconnecting his lips to your neck instead, grazing his teeth across your skin and leaving marks. The contact made your breathing ever so slightly heavier and you could feel his erection through his jeans, "I bet you're wet for me already," those words were enough for you to let out a small whimper, and with each moment it was getting harder and harder to keep your moans suppressed, "Bedroom, now." You didn't skip a beat, and quickly made your way to the bedroom, with Dan behind you.

You sat on the end of the bed, and Dan quickly resumed the kiss you had left downstairs, leaning over you and pushing you down into the sheets. Your hands reached up behind his neck and you threaded your fingers into his hair, and gave a slight tug earning a moan from him between the kiss. Danny's hands found their way slowly down to the hem of your shirt, and pulled it up your torso, his hands caressing your waist and sides on their way back up. The contact on your skin feeling like electricity, crackling down your spine. The two of you broke the kiss for a moment while you removed your shirts, you also removing your bra. Dan quickly moved his focus to your pants, hooking his fingers under them and pulling them down your legs. You kissed him again, and you were getting desperate, but Dan did nothing but slowly dragged a finger up and down between your legs over your underwear, causing your hips to buck up slightly,

"Take your fuckin' time," You gasped, the friction wasn't nearly enough to satisfy you, and it was almost hurting how bad you wanted it. Dan let out a low chuckle at your words,

"I will damn well take my sweet time. Who's desperate for it now?" He looked down at you with a toothy smile, but his eyes were still dark. You were going to reply but his fingers soon made their way underneath your underwear making the same movement as before, and you moaned out beneath him. "You gonna beg for it?" It was too much now, no matter how much you wanted to retort, your stomach started to do flips and if you didn't get what you needed you might burst.

"F-fuck, Dan, please," He moved away from you, and you moved a hand down to your center and made small circles while he removed his pants and boxers, you heard a small tear of foil and moments later he was pressed against your entrance, knees between your thighs keeping them separated and palms pressed against the sheets either side of you, "Please fuck me," and with that he pressed inside, and a loud groan escaped your mouth as your eyes squinted shut. You arched your back to get as close as possible, and with each thrust you were being sent closer to the edge. Dan leaned down again, cupping each side of your face and kissing you on the lips once, "D-dan, fuck I'm gonna-" You couldn't finish your sentence, you were overrun with ecstasy and you couldn't keep control. Curses tumbled out of your mouth along with Dan's name and it wasn't moments before he toppled over the edge with you. You took a moment to come down, and by the time you opened your eyes again Dan was laying next to you, curled up by your side. You rolled over so you were facing him,

"You know you're gonna have to explain to Arin why you were so flustered right?" You giggled, he would have to tell him the truth, so that the others didn't assume the worst about why Dan seemed so mad at you.

"Oh. Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry if there are some mistakes in this, im such a slow writer so once i've finally finished i cba to re-read it all :'))
> 
> anyWay ! i think this is the longest fic i've wrote so far so im pretty happy with myself as i try really hard to make my ideas last as long as possible in writing. please let me know what you thought !!
> 
> tumblr: secletgrump.tumblr.com


End file.
